Blackmail Is Such an Ugly Word
by latenightwriter
Summary: Draco has finally gotten Hermione into the position he always pictured her in: on her knees between his legs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing!

**A/N: **Nothing like a little M-rated fic to kill the writer's block. Obviously M-rated for a reason, so if you don't like smut I advise you to turn around right about now.

* * *

**Blackmail Is Such an Ugly Word**

Draco leaned back in the office chair, looking at her with one eyebrow quirked in a challenge. It was apparent what he was expecting. He smirked as he twisted the chair sideways from his desk and stretched languidly in it, putting his hands behind his head. His eyes followed her as she moved around the desk, the curve of her bum very nicely accentuated by the shape of her skirt.

He fought to keep the sense of victory off his face as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Instead, his gaze found hers and he slowly pulled his legs further apart. He could see her swallow heavily and couldn't quite deny the thrill of excitement it sent through him. He watched eagerly as she moved forward on her knees until she was seated between his legs.

He had finally won and the anticipation had never felt this sweet before. It had been a long fight. He'd tried for a very long time to get her into this position and he finally had her where he wanted her.

"Open the top buttons of your shirt," he commanded and he watched as the blush rose in her cheeks.

With shaking fingers, she popped open one button and then the other, revealing her cleavage.

"Good girl."

She sneered at him as he enjoyed the view, but he merely grinned at her annoyance. He knew this was infuriating her, which really just made it all the sweeter.

"Open my trousers," he demanded.

Her jaw clenched for a moment before her hands rose, her fingers moving to the button of his trousers. She began to pop it open, but stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm getting the grant, right?"

"Yeah," he said, getting impatient now. "Suck my cock, and your precious House Elf organisation lives to see another day."

Her fingers shook as she popped open the button and moved to the zipper.

"But you better do the best you can," he warned. "I won't take any half-arsed crap."

She nodded jerkily, pulling down the zippers of his trousers. The thought of her obeying him had already gotten him semi-hard and that her hand brushed against his boxers didn't help. He looked out the window for a second, noticing that darkness was starting to fall. He loved working late.

When she didn't continue, he looked down at her again, his eyes stern.

"Take it in your hand."

He didn't even mind her lack of initiative. Seeing her obey his orders was far too exhilarating. He watched in fascination as her hand moved inside the little opening in the front of his boxers. Then he felt her fingers wrap around his cock and he had to bite back a moan. How long he'd waited for this. She'd tried everything she could to get the money for the organisation; she'd tried everything to not have to do what he asked. And now, finally, she'd given in.

She sat in front of him with his hardening cock in her hand, giving no sign to continue. If she knew how much pleasure it gave him to give her orders, she would never have been so reluctant. He couldn't keep back the smirk and he saw that it infuriated her even further.

"Suck my cock, Granger," he said, his voice getting heavy with desire.

He could see that she was preparing herself and then she leaned forwards, opening her mouth. Merlin, it was the best thing he'd ever seen. He watched without blinking, and then her lips touched the head of his penis, giving it the lightest of kisses. It took all his willpower to bite back a desperate moan.

She closed her lips over the head of penis again and this time the tip of her tongue swirled around it slowly, then coming up to caress the tip. He hardened under her touch and he pressed his eyes closed to the sensation of finally having Hermione Granger's mouth closed over his penis. He had a feeling this might become entirely too embarrassing as he'd probably shoot his load all over her face much too soon. Or no, he should make her swallow. No! He had to come on her tits. Crap, he couldn't decide.

Her tongue continued to caress the head of his penis as her hand began pumping slowly against his shaft. His stomach clenched in pleasure and he had to fight the urge to thrust into her grip. Oh Merlin, her mouth was so incredibly warm on his skin. He opened his eyes to watch her bent over, her hand pumping and her mouth closed over his penis. His breathing grew heavier at the mere sight.

He moved one hand from behind his head and buried it in her soft curls, cupping the back of her head. In answer, she stilled her hand and took more of him into her mouth. Closing his eyes again to the overwhelming feeling, he fisted his hand in her curls. She began sucking lightly and her head began bobbing up and down on his cock.

He could take it anymore. A choked groan escaped him as he hardened even further under her touch. He wanted to thrust against her touch so badly as she bobbed rhythmically up and down, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked his cock. Giving in, he thrust shallowly upwards, the head of his penis hitting the roof of her mouth.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at the curly head moving under his hand. And then, when he thought it couldn't possibly be better, she took all of him into her mouth. He twitched in pleasure as he felt the muscles in her throat relax around his penis.

"Fuck _yes_, Granger," he moaned, gripping her curls tightly.

She answered by humming around his cock and he thought he had died right there and then. He had never felt anything like it and he had never seen anything as erotic as Hermione Granger deep throating him.

He watched with his pulse raising as she gripped the base of the penis again with her right hand and slowly let it slide out of her hot, soft mouth. He shuddered when the cool air hit it again and he looked at her in expectation as she sat still and looked at his now rock hard cock in her hand. Her face was flushed and it seemed to continue down her neck and to the skin the shirt didn't cover. He noticed her eyes were half closed and she was breathing rather heavily. She looked better than he'd ever seen her.

Just then, she looked up to meet his expectant gaze and she leaned in again, the tip of her tongue touching the base of his shaft. She pressed a light kiss to the same spot before she let her tongue run up his shaft towards the head. Pre-come had begun seeping from his slit and he watched with his heart nearly jumping out of his chest as her tongue flicked across it. She licked the pre-come from his tip and his cock twitched when she made a humming sound of approval. Fuck, he had to make her swallow when he came. And that wouldn't be long from now, he was sure about that.

He cradled the back of her head with his hand again, pushing her forwards lightly. She obeyed, but didn't take him back into her mouth. Instead, she bent further down. He was watching her with interest, wondering what her next move was, when he felt her tongue on his balls. A large shudder went down his spine and he groaned in the back of his throat when she took one of them in her mouth and sucked on it, her tongue massaging it eagerly. His hand fisted into her curls and he pulled her backwards.

"Suck my cock," he said, his voice shaking more than he liked. "I want you to swallow."

He loosened his grip on her hair as she took him in her mouth again, the blissful warmth engulfing him. Releasing a shuddering breath, he closed his eyes as her hand began pumping while her tongue caressed his swollen head.

"Fuck yes," he hissed, the inevitable tension building rapidly in his abdomen. "Suck it, Granger."

Her cheeks hollowed as she bobbed up and down on his cock, the sensation driving him to the brink of insanity. He began thrusting into her hand and mouth.

"Fuck," he said between gritted teeth. "Let me fuck your mouth, Granger."

Her hand let go of his shaft and her mouth relaxed around him as he thrust harder into the wet heat. The head of his cock bumped against the roof of her mouth and he swore loudly, cupping the back of her head as he thrust into the hot cave of her mouth.

He came with a long moan, his movement stopping slowly as his come spilled into her mouth.

"Oh fuck. Fuck."

He gave another deep groan at the impossible pleasure of coming in her hot little mouth. She swallowed as he came and he was certain she'd never looked as good as she did with her mouth around his cock, swallowing eagerly.

She pulled away and opened her mouth in time for him to see the last drop of come disappearing from her tongue.

"Good girl."

His hand fell from her hair and he tucked his cock back into his trousers, zipping up. She quickly got up from the floor, her hands running down her skirt to push it downwards. He noticed that her knees were red.

"Give me the money," she said, her voice flat as she buttoned the top buttons of her shirt.

He reached over the desk to get his pen and scribbled his signature down on a check. Without a word, he handed it to her. She took it without looking at him and walked around the desk, heading for the door.

Draco leaned back in his chair, waiting for the moment of realisation. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hey," she exclaimed, wheeling around. "This is only half of the amount."

He smirked.

"You get the other half when you let me fuck you on this desk."

He saw her entire body tense and jaw clench angrily. Making her angry had never felt this good before.

"You're a fucking bastard," she said, hatred filling every syllable.

He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing!

**A/N: **Chapter 2 ended up being much longer than I planned, but here it is! I had only planned for this to be a two-shot, but a thought got stuck in my mind now, so I might have to actually add a third chapter.

* * *

She felt incredibly relieved. For some reason she'd expected to run into people in the building, even at this hour, and she had this ridiculous idea that they could tell. She'd been afraid that they could somehow read the shame on her face and know where she was going and why. But the building seemed to be almost empty and she managed to slip into the elevator undetected.

It was difficult to know exactly why she was doing this. Well, she needed the money for S.P.E.W and she had no other way to get them. But she had to admit that wasn't the entire reason. After their last encounter, she'd Apparated straight home and jumped into the shower. Against the door of the shower cabinet, she had fingered herself while her cheeks burned in shame.

Sure he had more or less forced her to do it, but he hadn't forced her to go as far as she did. He hadn't forced her to want to please him so bad that she took all of him in her mouth. And he definitely hadn't forced her to be so excited that her juices ran down her inner thigh as he fucked her mouth.

She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. He was an arrogant bastard who had blackmailed her into giving him head. He had commanded her around and lied to her. And still, she was here to do exactly what he wanted and feeling almost involuntarily excited about it too. It had been way too long. She had to get laid more often if being turned on by arseholes was the consequence of not getting any.

She leaned against the wall of the elevator as it sped upwards, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. Breathing deeply, she tried not to think about what was awaiting her upstairs. A tiny part of her wanted it; a much bigger part of her didn't really want it at all. Except she didn't know how true that was anymore, and she it made her feel dirty.

The doors of the elevator creaked open and she hesitated for a moment before she stepped out into the hallway. It was empty and dim and the sound of her heels meeting the floor bounced off of the walls. Why did she feel like she was betraying someone by doing this? Her friends had nothing to do with who she had sex with and she wasn't betraying anyone's trust. And yet, she couldn't quite shake the feeling.

She stopped outside his door. Her shaking hands smoothed down her shirt and skirt before she pushed the door open without knocking. He sat bent over his desk writing on a long piece of parchment when she entered. For a little moment she just stood there, wondering what to do. Then he looked up, looking mildly annoyed, before he suddenly smirked. The sight made her swallow and she tried desperately to push all thoughts out of her head.

;;;;

It had been a long day. He was sure the entire building had gone home already and he still wasn't done with the paperwork. Rolling his shoulders to release some tension, he tried to not think about his warm bed waiting for him at home. Just as he'd touched quill to parchment again, the door of his office flung open and he looked up, ready to hex whoever had the guts to interrupt him. And then he smirked.

Granger. He didn't want to admit he'd waited for her to show up again for the past few days. Okay, so he definitely had. He'd wondered if she'd needed the last bit of money enough to come back to fulfil the agreement. Well, he supposed it wasn't so much an agreement as his own little scam. After all, they had only agreed on the blowjob. But that simply wasn't enough.

But nevertheless, there she was. She stood inside his office in her black skirt and white button shirt, obviously coming in straight from work. Her hair was tied up in a knot at the back of her head, although a long day at work had released the stray curl here and there. He was also sure he saw a faint blush in her cheeks.

Reaching for his wand, he flicked it wordlessly against the door, sending it closed with loud thud. Another wordless spell locked the door behind her.

He met her eyes as he put his wand back on his desk and he thought he saw a faint glimmer of panic in them. It made his pulse race to see her stand there nervously, not knowing what he would say or do. He liked that he was so in control of her for once. It wasn't a common occurrence. He leaned back in his chair.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked in a tone of business, keeping back a grin.

"Don't play games with me, Malfoy," she said angrily. "You know why I'm here."

He raised his eyebrow at her, not bothering to disguise that he was blatantly staring at her body. There was no doubt that she noticed his gaze studying her from head to toe as she fidgeted nervously.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked, his eyes at level with her legs.

His heart gave an excited leap as she began walking towards him, moving around the desk just like she had the last time. He swivelled around in his chair and looked up, finding the top two buttons of her shirt undone. Her hands were shaking as she moved to the third, popping it open with slight difficulty. He could see a silky, black bra underneath as she moved to the next button.

He got to his feet as she opened the shirt entirely and slipped it off her shoulders. It fell to the floor as he closed the little distance there was between them and placed his hands against the bare skin of her waist. She looked at him with large eyes, her nervousness radiating from her. Her obvious fear about what his next move would be actually rather turned him on. He liked the power he held.

Her skin was warm under his hands and he tightened his grip on her waist as he leaned forwards. She stood entirely still as he buried his face against her neck, pressing his lips to her skin. Her pulse raced under his lips as he tasted her, the tip of his tongue tracing a light pattern on her skin. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his body as he kissed her neck.

As his fingers opened her bra, he traced kisses up to her ear. He pushed the straps of her bra down her arms and let it fall to the floor between them, her naked breasts now pressing against his chest. He placed his lips to her ear.

"I'm going to bend you over this desk and fuck you so hard you'll bruise," he whispered against her ear, his cock hardening at the thought. "Are you ready for that?"

For a moment she stood entirely still, but then he could feel her nod against his cheek. A grin spread across his face as he swiftly turned her around and pushed her down against the desk. The box with his quills fell off the edge and hit the floor with a smash, but he hardly cared.

"Release your hair," he commanded as he quickly discarded his own shirt and trousers.

She took the pin from her hair and it fell down onto her shoulders in waves. He placed his hand at her back, pushing her lower on the desk until she was entirely bent over, her breasts pressed against the wooden surface.

He could see her breathe heavily as he pulled the skirt down over the swell of her bum. His hands caressed the soft skin as he pulled the fabric down, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, if she was anticipating it or fearing it, if she was picturing right now how he would fit inside her.

One of his hands came to rest on her bum, caressing it slowly as he used his other hand to unbutton his shirt. He watched her laying on his desk with her delicious backside in the air, her knickers the only thing that stopped him from seeing absolutely everything. His heart beat erratically in his chest as he watched her in anticipation, taking in the gorgeous sight so he could play it again and again whenever he needed it.

He reached up and pulled her knickers down, holding his breath almost painfully as he did so. As it too fell to the floor, his erection hardened almost excruciatingly at the sight of her wet folds. Taking a deep breath, he ran one hand up on the inside of her thigh until his fingers found the warm flesh between her legs. Trying to keep his hand steady, he ran one finger against her slit.

She'd kept entirely still until then, but at the contact her entire body jerked. He smirked at her reaction and did it again, this time giving a light touch to her swollen clit. She shuddered under his touch, but she still hadn't uttered as much as a tiny moan since she'd entered the room.

"How does that feel, Granger?" It was more of a demand than a question.

She said nothing, but squirmed as he began caressing the little nub of nerves with circular motions, watching her intensely as practically her entire body flushed. It was obvious that she was holding back, though, and he would have nothing of it. He hadn't come this far just for her to hold back.

"It's not nice to ignore questions, dear Granger," he warned, increasing the pressure of his hand. He saw her head drop down onto the desk and he didn't have to see her face that she was doing everything in her power to not react.

"Do you like my fingers on your clit?" he taunted as he alternated between a light and strong pressure of his touch.

Her lack of verbal response was angering him. If she thought she held the control in this, she was thoroughly mistaken.

"Oh, so, that's how you want to play." His voice was not masking his irritation at all. "I can play games too, you know."

When she still didn't say anything, he stopped the movement of his hand. He saw her take deep breaths as he moved his hand to the swell of her bum. Smirking, he realised she had no idea what he was about to do. She seemed almost relieved, but he knew that wasn't going to last long.

His hand hovered over her bum as he admired the view of her flushed body bent over his desk. It was truly his lucky day. Biting his lip to keep control of his own reactions, he raised his hand and brought it down on her skin. The sound of his palm slapping against the cheek of her butt seemed to linger in his office. She tensed immediately, but didn't emit a sound. He had to admit he was slightly impressed by her stubbornness.

But he still had no intentions of letting her keep her little ounce of control. He looked down as he brought his hand down on her again, her skin turning red from his touch. She jerked and he knew she was close to cracking now. He could tell.

His free hand opened his trousers and he let them fall as his hand came down on her skin again, harder this time. And what came next made his cock harden painfully. Hermione jerked under his touch and she remained still for a split second before a strangled moan slipped past her lips.

"Oh yeah." He smirked. "You like this, don't you, Granger? Why don't you tell me how much you like it?"

Even if he could only see her back and the back of her head, she knew she was fighting to get back the control she'd just lost. The sound of another slap reverberated through the room, quickly followed by a helpless moan from Hermione.

"Say it," he demanded, rubbing his hand against the red, irritated skin.

"It..."

His hand hovered over her bum, waiting for her to continue.

"It feels so good." Her voice broke as she spoke, and he could hear in her voice how painful it was to admit.

He grinned and brought his hand down slowly, caressing the red skin on her cheek. She twitched under his touch.

"Good girl," he muttered as he pushed his boxers down his thighs.

He stepped out of them and kicked them out of his way, but kept his open shirt on. Just then, he noticed that her juices were now trickling down her inner thigh and he bit back a groan. Both of his hands came up to grab her hips.

"You're so ready for my cock, aren't you, Granger?" he asked, peering down at her soaked folds. She looked so incredibly delicious.

She squirmed under him and he just couldn't wait anymore. He needed her now and there was no more time for games. There had already been enough of both of their games.

He gripped her hips harder, his fingers digging into her flesh. And with one last thought of anticipation, he thrust into her heat, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feeling. He was buried inside of her and her hot walls were wrapped around him, providing delicious friction. Closing his eyes, he pulled out again and thrust back in with such force that her thighs bumped against the edge of the desk. In the back of his mind he heard a desperate groan from the witch under him.

The sound of her spurred him on and he slammed into her again and again, pushing her against the desk with each delicious thrust. As his cock pounded into her rhythmically, her moans escalated. It was music in his ears. A beautiful crescendo of her sounds of utmost pleasure, increasing and increasing in volume. She had finally lost her control. Her moans turned into a scream at the next particularly hard thrust. For the first time he let himself groan helplessly at the feeling of filling her completely.

She was writhing under him as he fucked her into the desk, her hot pussy clenching unbearably around him. His eyes were screwed shut at the onslaught of sensations: The smell of them, the soft skin under his hands, the hotness around his cock and the impossibly delicious sounds she made. He had known she would be verbal.

He opened his eyes and reached forwards, his hand fisting into her curls. Pulling her head backwards by her hair, he pulled out of her almost entirely, watching in fascination. He used the grip on her hair to impale her on his cock and he groaned desperately at the feeling.

Her back was arched because of his grip on her hair, but it arched even further as he filled her to the hilt again. She cried out, her breathing coming out harsh and heavy.

"Oh, _fuck_, Malfoy."

The sound of his name on her lips made stars flicker before his eyes and his heart thump wildly.

"F-fuck me," she said then, the words almost list in her heavy breathing.

He stilled inside her, loosening the grip on her hair as his chest heaved.

"What did you say?" he asked gruffly.

"I said fuck me," she said desperately. "Fuck me faster."

The words seem to explode in his mind almost like fireworks. He gripped her waist and slammed her against the desk so hard that he was sure it moved. He was rewarded with an animalistic growl from the back of her throat that sent chills down his spine.

_Faster_, she had said. Oh, he would give her faster.

He forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could stare down at her as he pounded her into the desk, his cock ramming into her tight, beaten pussy. She screamed and clutched the edge of the desk with both hands as if her life depended on it. Her walls clenched around him almost unbearably as he slammed her into the desk and he closed his eyes to the overwhelming sensation. There was a familiar sensation spreading through him, but he forced it back. He couldn't come before she did, not when he had promised her the fuck of a life time.

He gritted his teeth and filled her up time and time again as her fingers whitened as she gripped the edge of the desk, her hips slammed against it and she seemed to have lost all control over the sounds she emitted. He had never felt anything so erotic in his life.

"Oh, god," she cried, sobbing in pleasure as he pounded into her. "Oh, _Malfoy._"

He couldn't hold back much longer, he realised, as her quivering walls clenched around him. But she was close too. She had to be. He reached around her and found her swollen nub. And as he thrust into her as hard as he managed, his fingers moved against her clit while his eyes were tightly shut against the impossible pleasure.

Her screaming suddenly ceased just as her body started shaking under his. Her lips were locked in a silent scream has waves of her orgasm wrecked through her body, leaving her shaking and quivering on the desk. Her pussy clamped down on his cock and he let himself go as soon as he realised she was drowning in waves of her climax.

His own orgasm hit him with full force, every nerve in his body on fire as he pushed himself to the hilt one last time and grunted wildly when her pussy milked him. She was whimpering under him as he came inside her, his seed spilling into her as stars danced behind his eyelids. Granger's pussy was the fucking greatest place he'd ever been. He swore as he slumped forwards onto her, feeling her tremors slowly subsiding.

For several moments they lay completely still, their heavy breathing the only sound that filled the room. He was barely aware of her under him. His mind was a complete haze and it didn't clear until she fidgeted beneath him. Suddenly feeling ridiculously awkward, he pushed himself off of her and turned his back.

He heard her move as he bent down to put his clothes back on, his mind reeling, still in shock by the mind-blowing fuck he'd just has. And he couldn't look at her. He'd wanted her to lose control, but now he could only feel like they had both lost too much control. It had become too intimate, too serious. It wasn't that they had _made love_ or something ridiculous like that, but they had both dropped their guard too much.

He turned around as he buttoned his shirt and forced himself to look at her. Her face was flushed and he saw hints of bruises on her hips as she pulled her skirt back on. Well, at least he'd kept his promise. He sat down in his chair and tried to ignore her as she fumbled around on the floor for her bra.

When she had put it back on, he held another check out to her. He couldn't look at her as he did it. What the hell was wrong with him? He had planned this and he had wanted this. He had no qualms about it.

He stared down onto the parchments that hadn't fallen off his desk in the commotion, listening to her walk out of his office and slam the door shut.

;;;;

_Oh dear god._

She staggered into the elevator and sank back against the all, her legs feeling like rubber. It was as if she had never even used them and didn't know how to walk. She ached all over, but her brain just didn't seem to care. It was sending waves of euphoria through her, even if she'd sternly told it to stop. She'd told it to stop many, many times. And it just hadn't. And she cursed it for it.

She finally found the strength to stare down at the check. It was the correct amount. She had to focus on not crumpling it into a ball. It made her feel defiled. It made her feel like someone who sold her body for money. And she was someone who sold her body for money.

But god. She couldn't say it was only for the money. That much was clear to her. Money didn't make her scream and shake in ecstasy. Fuck. She just hoped he didn't put too much thought into it. Please, Merlin, let him not see through her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing! All characters belong to JK Rowling and her publisher. (And I doubt she'd approve of the contents below. LOL)

**A/N: **I'm back with Part 3 ages and ages later. Inspiration is a fickle thing, sadly. Thanks for all the reviews!

This isn't beta'd, so there are probably mistakes and such. I apologise in advance :)

* * *

**Blackmail Is Such an Ugly Word**

**Part 3  
**

Well, if this wasn't just the most awkward situation she had ever been in, she didn't know what was. Meeting the eyes of anyone around the table was out of the question. Most of all, she just wanted to stare down at her hand as she took nonsensical notes about something she wasn't listening to. When was the last time Hermione Granger wasn't listening at a meeting? Never, that was when.

She shuffled in her seat and a slight pain from her bruised thighs made her flush more than she probably already was. It had completely slipped her mind that it was the first Monday of the month. He was always at the meeting on the first Monday of the month to keep up with their financial progress.

His gaze had been burning into her back when he entered the room, but since then he had hardly looked in her direction. She wanted to catch his attention somehow, but there were twenty other people seated around them and a part of her worried that her thoughts were written across her face.

She doodled randomly in her notebook as his deep voice kept filling the silence. Not a single word of what he'd been saying had registered in her head; her thoughts had been in very, very different places. Places that were not suitable for a work meeting and that she usually tucked away until she was safely buried under the covers.

Gathering her courage, she looked up at him where he sat at the end of the table. He was nicely dressed as usual, exuding power and authority. Maybe that was what made her into such an idiot around him. She tried to avoid replaying the sound of his voice ordering her around and the sound of his groans as he pushed into her, but it was futile. This was simply torture. She would never attend another Monday meeting again in her lifetime and she couldn't wait to get out of there.

She brought her attention back to her random notes, trying to block out the sound of his voice for the rest of the meeting. When chairs began scraping against the floor, she got to her feet and positioned herself so she'd get out the doors first and sprint to her office.

"Miss Granger, a word?"

His voice halted her attempts to sneak out first and she cursed. Her co-workers all delighted in the fact that they weren't the ones being reprimanded. And it sure as hell wasn't often that it was her being held back for a stern talking to for not paying attention during a meeting.

She shuffled back to her seat and threw her notebook onto the table without looking up at him. The door finally closed after the last of her co-workers and she heard him lock it with a spell.

"What's wrong, Miss Granger?" he asked, his tone mocking. "You didn't humour me with any of your obnoxious comments during this meeting, I noticed."

She rolled her eyes and finally looked up at him. He was leaning back in his chair looking all too pleased with himself.

"Oh, sod off."

He laughed at the contempt in her voice.

"Distracted, were we?" he asked flippantly.

"I have a lot of work to do," she answered between gritted teeth.

"Right," he retorted with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe you can come show me what you've been so busy working on. I'm sure I can help."

Oh, crap. She looked down at her notebook, full of nonsensical gibberish and doodles.

"Uh, it's in the planning stages," she muttered.

His lips rose in a dangerous smirk.

"I'd like to see nonetheless."

She didn't know what it was that always made her obey him. It was ridiculous and the exact opposite of what she wanted to do, but she found herself on her feet walking towards him at the end of the table before she could stop herself. Her pulse started racing as she came to a stop next to him, not having been this close to him since the last time in his office.

When he gave her a challenging look, she put her notebook down on the table in front of him. He could barely keep back snort of laughter.

"Oh, yeah, very impressive work, Granger. This is sure to blow everyone's minds."

She glared at him, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Reaching for her notebook again, so she could stride out of there in anger, she felt his hand move up her thigh. She looked down in shock and then found his gaze. His thumb rubbed over the spots that he must've known her bruises were as he held her gaze.

"I was under the impression we had settled the score," she said shakily, failing to conjure the confidence she knew was hiding somewhere currently out of reach.

"Yes, we have," he answered, his hand still on her thigh. "But I didn't know you only had sex for money."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we have sex without the money involved?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged.

"Why not?" he said, no hint of mocking left in his voice. "There's no use pretending you don't want to, I think we both know that's not the case for either of us."

She stared at him, feeling lost. He suddenly wanted to do this when they were somewhat on an equal footing? It felt odd. He had had the complete upper hand before and now the playing field was almost equal. She would readily admit that he still probably had the upper hand, but he had no leverage over her anymore. But at the same time, now she didn't have an excuse either. If she had sex with him now it would be because she wanted to not because she had to.

She swallowed heavily and closed her eyes for a second. Who was she trying to fool anyway?

Pushing back the small voice that told her to get a grip, she pushed herself up on the table in front of him, staring at him in anticipation. When he understood what her actions were trying to tell him he jumped from the chair and she pushed her legs apart to accommodate him, making her skirt ride up. He flicked his wand against the door to make sure they weren't interrupted and then for a moment he just stood there and she stared up into his eyes expectantly, wondering what his next move would be.

The move he chose she hadn't expected in a million years. His lips covered hers softly, contrasting everything that had happened between them until this point. She was so caught off guard she didn't respond at all until one of his hands entwined in her hair. Then, suddenly, she was kissing Draco Malfoy with all she had.

The kiss grew in intensity immediately and she felt dizzy when their tongues met as his languidly caressed hers. She fisted her hands into his shirt; overwhelmed by the pleasure and confusion it was to kiss Draco Malfoy. It felt so intimate, which was all kinds of wrong, but all kinds of delicious at the same time.

She took his bottom lip between hers playfully just as his fingers were at the buttons of her white blouse. As he popped open each button, his fingers grazed her skin, making her tremble in anticipation. God, how could he do this to her just by feather-light touches? It was stupid and annoying and intoxicating.

He broke their kiss as he pushed her blouse off of her shoulder and helped her to discard it completely. She heaved for breath and looked up at him as he pushed the strap of her bra off her shoulder. Meeting his gaze, she reached behind her back and popped open the lock, letting the bra slide down before she let it drop to the floor. Feeling his gaze burning into her, she leaned back with her hands supporting her with her palms flat against the table.

Her chest heaved as she watched him lean in. Their eyes locked briefly before his lips were on her neck, placing kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone. She held her breath, her pulse racing almost uncomfortably. His lips trailed across her skin to the swell of her breast, slowing down into soft kisses, the tip of his tongue reaching out to taste her.

When his lips closed around her nipple, she threw her head back and exhaled in relief, moaning softly as his tongue circled her peak. From that moment she was completely gone and she hardly knew what was going on. Her eyes were tightly closed and her mind whirled as she felt his hands roaming her body. At one point her skirt had disappeared, but she didn't know when. All she managed to pay attention to was his touch.

His hands was at her hips, pulling her knickers off and down her legs, before he ran his hands up again, lightly running along her inner thighs. She kept her eyes tightly shut, focusing on the heat of his touch, trying to control her breathing. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was entirely exposed to him now, sitting on the table with her legs spread. If his fingers hadn't just run over her outer lips in a light caress, she probably would have closed them in embarrassment.

Instead, she shivered as his fingers entered her soaked folds, thrusting shallowly a couple of times. She heaved for breath and opened her eyes slowly, just to see him bend forwards. Her eyes snapped shut again when his fingers left her centre just to be replaced by his mouth. Her hips jerked upwards and she moaned desperately when his tongue circled her clit, losing all sense of time and place. His tongue was warm and skilful as it lapped at her pussy and brushed her clit, driving her to the brink of insanity. She could no longer support herself on her arms and she leaned back on the table.

She'd lost all sense of any shame she might have had before going into this. As his tongue flicked over her clit repeatedly, she pushed her hips upwards, hoping to somehow bring him even closer. His hands came out to hold her hips down, causing her to arch her back instead at the next flick of his tongue. She cried out and entwined her fingers into his hair.

Oh god, she could barely handle the wonders his tongue was causing. Every nerve in her body seemed to be on fire, only getting worse by ever swipe of his tongue.

"Oh, shit," she pressed out between moans.

The pressure was building unbearably and she needed so desperately to come. It was all she wanted right now and she begged to higher powers that he wouldn't leave her hanging.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." She heard that she was begging, but she couldn't care.

She nearly arched off the table when plunged two fingers into her wetness. His tongue kept flicking over her clit as he thrust his fingers firmly into her. The pressure shattered then, sending waves of pleasure through her. Her orgasm washed over her and his firm grip kept her hips from jerking up off the table. She tried to quiet the moans as she came, screwing her eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure.

She lay on the table, breathing heavily and roughly, trying to regroup. Opening her eyes, she managed to pull herself up on her elbows and looked over at the man that had sent her body into an amazing orgasm. He stood in front of the table now, his trousers and boxers had been shed, as well as his shirt. Her eyes raked over him where he stood completely naked in front of her, his hand gripping the base of his erect cock.

He was smirking as he watched regain her control, trying to catch her gaze, but she was staring at his erection. God, she loved is cock. It was the most beautiful cock she'd ever seen. Granted, she hadn't seen that many, but she was sure her mind wouldn't be very easily swayed on this point.

She sat up and reached forward, closing her fingers around the shaft of his erection. It was soft to the touch and her mind went to the last time she'd held his cock in her hands, remembering the delicious sounds he'd made. He'd had the upper hand in the situation, but she'd still felt in control. It was an exhilarating feeling to know that she had the power to make him react like that.

Looking up at him, she pumped her hand up and down slowly on his cock, savouring the look on his face as his eyes closed to the pleasure. She loved how hard he was under her hand as she continued to caress him and she bit her lip, trying to remember how he felt inside her. Rubbing her thighs together, she tried to ease the pressure between her legs.

She looked at his gorgeous body as her hand worked on his cock and she could barely believe it was even happening, just like she'd had a hard time understanding it was happening the previous two times. It felt like a farfetched, forbidden dream, like the ones she'd had many, many times.

Suddenly, he groaned loudly and thrust into her grip. Oh fuck. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. She wanted him in her pussy so bad that her juices were flowing down onto the table below.

She let go of him and pushed herself off the table. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her questioningly, undoubtedly wondering why she had stopped. She placed her hands against his bare chest and pushed him back towards the chair. He barely even moved under her light push and he laughed.

"What are you doing, Granger?"

"I'm trying to get you to sit down," she said, glaring at him.

"You could've just asked, you know," he teased and grinned down at her.

"Well, sit down, then!" she said and pushed against his chest again.

He leaned back into the chair and just looked at her, waiting for her move. His legs were spread and his cock stood erect, just waiting for her attention. She bit her lip and moved towards him, enjoying the sight of him just sitting there waiting for her. Bending forwards, she steadied herself on the armrests on the office chair and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Their faces were inches apart and she could feel his cock against her wet folds. She looked into his eyes and pushed herself against him experimentally. The feeling made her moan softly and his hands came to rest on her hips as he bit his lip.

Looking right into his face like this was intimidating. It was in many ways way more intimate than when he had taken her from behind and she could moan and scream without seeing his reaction. Now she was looking right into his eyes and it made her feel shy. But she didn't want to be, she wanted it to be like last time: hard and hot and without inhibitions.

She tried to swallow her own shyness and she placed one hand on his shoulder as she lifted herself up from his lap, just enough to grip his cock with her free hand and guide it towards her wetness. The head of his cock pushed against her opening and she looked into his eyes, holding her breath. Keeping their eyes locked, she pushed downwards and then he was filling her up entirely.

Her eyes screwed shut and she gripped his shoulders as she started to move on top of him. Oh, God, he was so big and he was filling her up in a way that almost made her go insane with pleasure. She moved slowly up and down on his cock, taking her time riding him as she clenched around his cock. His hands were gripping her hips tightly.

She needed more and she began moving faster on his cock, moaning softly now every time he filled her to the hilt. Her head dropped down onto his shoulder and she breathed heavily against his skin as he began to meet her thrusts, pushing into her hard. His hands came down to cup her bum as he thrust into her and she cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back. He felt so unbelievably good when he pushed into her, time and time again, and the sound of their skin slapping against each other was almost enough to drive her crazy.

"Oh, shit," she breathed, her thighs getting sore from the effort.

He groaned in reply and she felt his hands drift from her bum, caressing her skin before he cupped her breasts. Her nipples rubbed against his palms and she moaned in approval, pushing herself higher before she slid back down. As his strong hands caressed her breasts she began bouncing on his cock as fast as she could, breathing heavily and groaning at the feeling of him slamming in and out of her pussy.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and stilled her movements. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath and still her racing heart as he pushed himself up from the chair. He lay her down on the table and she looked up at him in expectation, meeting his gaze. She cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples roughly, moaning and spreading her legs in anticipation. He grinned and gripped her around the waist, pulling her against him before he slammed roughly into her. Her back arched and she cried out at the feeling of his big cock in her pussy.

"Oh fuck, Malfoy," she cried. "Fuck me, oh god, fuck me!"

He pushed into her faster and faster, fucking her hard and fast on the conference table in their meeting room. She moaned desperately and clung to his back, her nails raking into his skin. Meeting his hard thrusts, the pleasure was building impossibly. If she didn't come soon, she would probably combust on the spot.

"Oh god," she nearly sobbed. "Please make me come."

He leaned down over her, her breasts now flat against his chest. His breath was hot against her neck and she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him further as he slowed down the frantic pace, but slammed into her with force.

"Oh fuck yeah, you have no idea how amazing you feel, Granger," he whispered against her neck.

She cried out in response as he filled her to the hilt again, hitting her so deeply that she saw stars. She clung to his back, moaning constantly into his ear. She was so close she could taste it. Her hips jerked desperately against his as he pushed into her again and again. And then he thrust into her with such force that she was pushed over the edge.

She cried out and writhed underneath him, pleasure exploding in her stomach. Her legs were clamped around him and her back arched.

"Malfoy, oh shit, Malfoy." She chanted his name as he kept fucking her.

His pace grew more frantic and then his cock jerked inside her. He moaned into her ear and pushed into her frantically as he cum spilled into her. His grunts filled the air as her moans stilled and he came hard in her beaten pussy, calling her name.

Time stood still for a while as he lay on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. She was in such a state of afterglow that she didn't even think twice about the fact that she was stroking his back gently and that he was kissing her neck softly. But as the haze cleared, awkwardness set in. Her hands dropped to her side and the atmosphere changed. He pushed himself up and away from her without looking her in the eyes and she almost jumped from the table to find her clothes.

Fuck, this was bad. This time they had _chosen_ to do this. There was no turning back from this, she realised. She had slept with Draco Malfoy – voluntarily. And she had thoroughly enjoyed it. Her hands were shaking as she got dressed hastily and cast all the spells she could think of that would make her look relatively presentable.

She cast a quick glance at him as she headed towards the door to check that he too was appropriately dressed before she opened the door. He was sitting in the chair, pulling his shirt over his head. When it was on, she unlocked and opened the door before he could look up again.

Her legs felt a bit like she'd been hit with the Jelly-legs jinx as she hurried down the corridor to her office. To her horror she was stopped by one of her colleagues before she could get that far. Elise was looking at her in sympathy.

"Was he hard on you?" she asked, her hand resting comfortingly on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione coughed awkwardly, trying not to blush.

"Yes, it was quite rough," she squeaked.

She hurried towards her office as her colleague looked pityingly after her.


End file.
